Daniel Sitriver
Daniel Sitriver (ダニエルシットリバー Danieru Shittoribā) is a mage from the Rebellion Guild while being an profficent user of Magic Staff due to the artifact he possesses, Flight Magic used in many situations, Illusion Magic used mostly out of battle and Signal spell used in many situations of the day and possibly Bone Magic since he was once seen conjuring an sword out of pure bone. Daniel was born in the Sitriver family despite he lost his mother during childbirth and his father abandoned him ledding someone else to adopt and raise him, Daniel would then be an depressed child under the wing of his forefather who also taught him how to use magic and fight despite the boy being very quiet. Daniel stayed with such behavior only until he met his Revived Mother who would talk and explain everything to him, giving an smile back to the boy's face as he would now be a better person. As an adult, Daniel would be one of the most friendly and skilled of his generation, while taking charge of the Sitriver Family becoming it's leader, Daniel became an very different person, however in an yet unknown event all of the family members except Dan himself got infected with an powerful disease which was said to be capable of killing. Daniel tried to do anything upon this and eventually stopped upon the Xenogaral, an powerful staff which is said to cure any illness from a group of people although it would work only once, it also gave the one who used it, an ageless body which Daniel dispised as he wouldn't like to stay living while his beloveds died, even so, Daniel chose to use the artifact and saved them all, living now as an immortal. To this day Daniel travels through Earth land as he apparently had joined the Rebellion guild, however Dan doesn't like being known by most of his guild mates and therefore uses illusions in order to disguise or hide himself whenever he goes on a guild meeting. Appearance As a child, Daniel preferred on wearing a long black-colored kimono with several red markings and various red-colored magatama-like designs imprinted on it's borders, black-wide long pants and darkish sandals. He would tie his hair which reached his upper back in a low-ponytail, in the frontal part, two simmilar bangs would be thrown to an side each. He was described as cute looking by many girls and even adults. It was during his childhood that Daniel rarely smiled, keeping an blank expression for most of the time which matches with his serious gaze and whiteish eyes, it was during said time that he gained the Black Crescent-Moon tattoo in his right palm, an tattoo which as of now doesn't represent anything. In order to train, Daniel would take off the shirt-part of his kimono and wrap various bandages around his wrists. Daniel is shown to have pure-white colored eyes, very pale toned skin and strangely two white horns coming out of his forehead, something which may or not scare people and a long white hair with some bangs thrown to the left while an bang is thrown to the right being long enough to reach his chin. Even though he wears lots of clothes, Daniel's body was noticed to be very muscular or in other words very well shaped under such robes as he constantly trains. Said clothes consist of a full white-colored kimono with a maximum of six magatama-like tattoos printed on his collar, long black-colored baggy pants as well as a pair of completely dark shoes that match with his pants, making it look like the pants and shoes are fused like an lower-only romper. This was when Daniel had reached the age of 25, however in such age he attained immortality and therefore became ageless, resulting in a possible never-change of outfit. Personality During his childhood, Daniel was a very quiet boy who maintained his mouth shut for most of the time while also keeping an very calm blank expression regardless of the situation. When talked to, Daniel preferred on answering with head movements regardless of whom was talking with him, this led many and many people to not directly talk with him as they thought he was very weird and acted like an robot, Daniel wouldn't show any emotion upon being called so and only looked at the ground with his serious gaze. Many would or not question Dan's sponsor as to why Daniel acts like that, the man would answer he doesn't know but in truth, Daniel literally caused the death of his mother as he was too weak for a fetus when inside her uterus, the birth should be done earlier than the natural way, his mother would need to choose between her's and his life, only to then choose the latter's. Daniel fell in depression as he knew about this since a young age, feeling guilty for his mother's death, he would talk and cry about it, this action would infuriate his father various times ledding him to abadon his son. Daniel realized if he talked anymore he would only make people move away from him resulting in his mouth-shut behavior. However when the boy talked to his forefather although a rare occurrence as it would usually involve answer questions. When he spoke, his voice was monotone as though he was practically dead, often causing those that cared for him to be concerned for his wellbeing despite his clear response of being well. However after meeting his resurrected mother during an mission he was doing as a mage and having quite an big conversation as the one who resurrected his mother apparently wasn't controlling her actions. Daniel smiled for the first time upon talking with his mother as she was glad he became an mage, with him saying it was only to gather enough money to help his forefather, this time his smile was genuine and after releasing everything kept inside his heart to his mother Daniel would smile more often, even more with his mother saying he needed no forgiveness because he wasn't guilty of anything. The boy would even understand that she had to go back to the afterlife, surprisingly not crying over sadness but happiness. Daniel would be far more friendly towards the other people around him, it would surprise those who initially ignored him because of his silentness, this meaning the talk with his dead mother really changed and will eventually influentiate his future behavior heavily. As an adult, Daniel is shown to talk much more with people around him and treat them very good as opposed to how he did in his childhood. Daniel has kept the calmness from his childhood, in current times he has an calm expression printed on his face depending on the situation he is facing as he doesn't like war and prefers peace only, however this doesn't mean he won't battle if he needs to. He is always seen patient and serene, hardly if not immune to any badmouthing or word-assault given to him by whoever it is, he will keep his calm face demonstrating such traits, while also showing off he is not irritated so easily as many would be. This also means, Daniel rarely bothers himself with another person's opinion on him or on what he does. If he commits any act of failure or fails at something, Daniel won't bother to hide it and will even recognize his own errors meaning he can be very unpretentious. Again, if Dan ever fails with someone, he will try either to repay for or even fix the own errors he had done, completely blaming himself yet still remaining calm. Daniel also appears to dislike the concept of ranking in something, saying that if some are inferior to another, those some may seek out for power in order to surpass said another, Dan didn't further explain why though. Aside from this all and from being calm only, Daniel can be very light-hearted and social depending on the person, with the close ones he is willing to sacrifice his own happiness for their sake as demonstrated when he used the Xenogaral in order to heal his family illness despite the staff would grant him an ageless body something which he didn't like, even in fights Daniel tries to befriend or form an relationship with whoever he is battling while having an wide smile printed on his face. However when battling certain individuals, Daniel will drawn in his seriousness and also his respect for his opponent while being quite perceptive of his surrounds, a trait of a powerful mage. Despite all the seriousness and calmness that Daniel expresses of himself, he will do jokes and tease companions or close ones if given the chance and even laugh at their reaction while making a funny face. Sometimes, Daniel may even joke about himself, telling stories of an certain occasion which happened to him in the past and making jokes out of himself depending of his own role in the tale, this is shown to amaze the children as they all laugh at him, this alone is enough to make his day as he oftenly stops at orphanages. Another thing about Daniel is that he is regarded as an innate-pervert as he is willing to use his own flight magic in order to spy women in the hot springs without needing to climb or look through any furniture hole, he would then comicaly disguise himself in the environment. Even when complained about it, Daniel doesn't decline or disagree he is indeed an pervert, saying so with an funny expression printed on his honest face. However his pervet nature may sometimes be his doom, his enemies may or not use women in order to fool him although it rarely is successful as he may see through the plan, or in another situation if a woman battles him, Daniel will put battling his enemy over doing perveted things although he may do perverted acts during battle itself. Daniel has shown to have some affection towards Damon Dammy Draco, as he is willing to help the young mage with his training and even possible be a father figure to him. Relationships History Synopsis Magic & Abilites Natural Abilities *'Impressive Strength': *'High Speed': *'Impressive Reflexes': *'Excessive Stamina': *'High Durability': *'High Hearing': *'Impressive Sight': *'Great Pain-Tolerance': Ways of Combat *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': *'Expert Weapon Specialist': *'Master Strategist': Assorted Others *'Politeness': *'Skilled Leadership': *'Ageless Body': Magical Abilities *'Enormous Magical Power': *'Master Eternano Control': *'Temperature Resistance': Magic Bone Magic (骨の魔法 Hone no Mahō): Magic Staff (魔法の杖 Tsue no Mahō): Illusion Magic (幻の魔法 Maboroshi no Mahō) Flight Magic (飛行の魔法 Hikō no Mahō): Equipment Xenogaral (機命生死 (ゼノガラル) Zenogararu lit. One's Chance at Life, Death and Rebirth): Status Quote Trivia *He is based off of Hamura Ōtsutsuki from the Naruto Series. *Character's Immortality was approved by Perchan. *'Daniel' comes from Hebrew and can mean God is my judge. Sitriver is a reference to the Battle of Sit River. *Daniel is oftenly compared to Damon. Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Monk Category:Monks Category:Rebellion